


Surrender to Me

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Topsy Turvy Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she thought this little town just north of Willoughby was just an extremely well managed red-light district until Miles pointed out that it was happening everywhere. People were victorious and joyful and through that they seemed to be celebrating it with sex. Tons of it. Only one problem. Nobody seems willing to put out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threats and Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd. This will have a few chapters.  
> Hope you like it hayj ;)

Its only been a few weeks since the official end of the war. People are still scattering to figure out where they should settle now that Texas has taken over Georgia and the eastern seaboard. Tons of men and women have been coming in and out of the town trying to enlist now that there's no war to fight. President Blanchard has assured the republic that the only thing left to do now is to make good relations, work out the new boundaries, watch the borders, and ensure the safety of the citizens.

But since it's only been a few weeks the gang is taking it easy. For the past five days Blanchard has put them up in an old motel refurbished to function without electricity. It's not fancy or anything, but Charlie will say that the bar downstairs gets plenty of action what with everyone coming and going now. Another thing Charlie has noticed is the large amount of hook-ups happening all over the place. There wasn't a step she could take in either direction without spotting someone making googly eyes at someone else. At first she thought this little town just north of Willoughby was just an extremely well managed red-light district until Miles pointed out that it was happening everywhere. People were victorious and joyful and through that they seemed to be celebrating it with sex. Tons of it.

She was no stranger to the animalistic charged atmosphere. In fact she was beginning to like it. However, there was one small problem. 

Charlie is in the bar again, drinking on Blanchard's tab. Her mother is somewhere in town helping grandpa recruit people to go aid the refugee camps. Rachel had tried talking Charlie into helping but if she's honest with herself she'll admit that she's a little bit tired. Finally after almost two years, the current President of faking his own death, Conner’s betrayl (which inevitably brought Miles and Bass closer together) numerous fatalities, and a near fatal bullet wound, the war has ended.

Tonight she plays a game of cards with a group of men from town and a few green Rangers. She smiles and flirts appropriately enough to get the point across but as the night wears on and one card game rolls into another she can feel herself gradually becoming more and more pissed off. No matter how sexually energized everyone is no one seems to take her up on her offers. No longer being subtle about taking someone upstairs to her room for the night, she rubs her hands up a man's thigh, Jared is his name, until he blanches and scrambles out of his chair to stand on the other side if the table with his hands up as if he were caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Entirely through with that shit she throws her cards down on the table.

“Okay what the fuck is going on?” She asks the men at the table. “I'm willing to take one of you upstairs for sex and you're all acting like I'm some kind of monster.”

The men at the table avert their eyes, some put their cards down, and one keeps shaking his head no, as if there were some secret they weren't suppose to let her in on. Jared looks torn between speaking and running away. Is she not appealing to them? That couldn't be it. When Miles and Bass brought her down a few nights ago these men were openly flirting with her. It just made no sense that they would be thwarting every advance she made tonight.

“Look,” Jared sighs and sits back down at the table. “It's not you. It's not you at all. In fact when I first saw you I wanted to get you out of here and have you all to myself.” Charlie's eyes widen at the young man's words. The young Ranger sitting next to him that had been quietly shaking his head “no” starts cursing and running his hands down his face in a sign of agitation.

“So what the hell is stopping you? I'm willing, you seem willing.” Her eyes darts to the front of his pants. “I don't see what the problem is.”

“If he finds out you told her he is probably going to kill us.” the Ranger whispers to the men at the table.

“That guy,” Jared points across the room and she turns in her chair to find him directing her attention to Miles and Bass at the bar as they chat with a few women, “told us you are off-limits. Not just us but every single male that's been coming in and making eye contact with you. Sorry, sister, but it doesn't look like you'll be getting any play tonight. Or ever if you keep hanging around those guys. Which is odd.” Jared openly frowns to the men at the bar. 

Charlie can only stare at her uncle and Bass in shock. Her chest has stilled and she has to remind herself to keep breathing to recover from the blow of his words.

She immediately knows who had that “little talk” with the men and feels completely embarrassed. Her body suddenly heats up as it takes on a blush that she can feel burn her ears. Charlie debates whether or not now would be a good time to haul her Uncle away from the women but decides against it. He's obviously playing the role of wing-man to Bass and she doesn't want to hear the other man bitch and moan tonight. 

“It's alright.” One of the guys from town tries to soothe her. “I think it's kind of nice that you have someone watching your back. It seems like everyone in town is fucking 'em and chucking 'em. You seem like a nice girl, too young to be saddled down with an obligation from an unexpected night. I expect there's going to be another baby boom approaching real quickly.” He shakes his head and looks around the bar at the couples.

“I think I'm going to be sick.” She tears her eyes away from her uncle long enough to look down at her cards on the table and pound back the rest of her ale. What right does her uncle have to control her sex life? The mere thought of it sounds absolutely ridiculous. What's he going to do next? Have a someone fashion a chastity belt for her and demand she start having a curfew? And the fact that he actually went around to the guys in the bar to make it clear that she was off-limits is just absolutely barbaric. Nope. She can't do this. Charlie shakes her head and gathers her small bag of diamonds from the pile in the middle of the table and marches over to Miles and Bass. She is going to have to confront her Uncle on this right now. This is completely unacceptable. It hurts even more because she never expected this kind of behavior from him. 

Without a good-bye to the men at the table she stomps across the bar and nudges her way in between two women who were smiling and attentively listening to one of Bass' stories. Miles looks at her and before he can ask her whats wrongs she's dragging him off the stool and to the back of the room. He got the distinct impression something was wrong when he spotted her pummeling her way through the crowded bar and then elbowing her way through the group of women hung up on Bass' story of how he and Miles barely escaped a firefight in the Middle East with only rope, a lighter, a CD of REO Speedwagon's Greatest Hits, and a laser pointer.

“Is there a reason why we're running away from a bunch of stupidly hot women, Charlie? They seem pretty harmless.” He smirks down at her but drops the attitude when he notices the red flushed color of her skin and the low brow on her face, a sure sign that someone is about to get an ear full. He puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her the most awkward paternal comforting pat he can manage. “What's wrong, kiddo?”

“You seriously think I'm so dumb I wouldn't find out?” She hisses ip at him and shrugs off his hand. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head back in curiosity. 

“Tell me. Just what do you think I've done?”

“You've been threatening all the guys that come into to town to stay away from me!” She gives him a shove. He gives and steps back, confused and intrigued all at once. He can't help the laugh that erupts from his throat. “Stop that! It's not funny! How could you justify doing this to me? I mean, I get that you want to protect me but I think you're going overboard when you threaten to kill people if they so much as touch me. I feel like a fucking plague that everyone is trying to avoid!”

“Okay. Okay, cool your britches little Miss Bitchy.” Miles rolls his eyes. “I didn't say anything to anyone ever about you and...that sort of thing.” He feels suddenly uncomfortable. Not once in his life had he ever thought of talking to Charlie about her sex life. As far as he is concerned she can go and sow her wild oats just like everybody else. So as long as he doesn't have to hear about it, know about it, or acknowledge it. “I honestly don't like talking about it right now. Or ever.”

“What do you mean? You told all the guys in here that I am off-limits.” She points an accusatory finger up at him. But Charlie can feel the fire leave her voice. Judging from the look on Miles' face he feels uneasy about the topic of conversation. Maybe he didn't threaten those guys at all? But that makes no sense! “Why else would they say that and then directly point to the bar where you and...Bass...were...”

Wait, what the hell? That doesn't make any sense at all. 

Charlie turns around and peers through the crowd at the bar. Her eyes easily seek out Bass with his charming demeanor and secretive smile. Maybe he really is just looking out for her? No. The across-the-room stares have been piling up all week to the point where she can feel goose bumps on her skin when she catches him watching her. For some odd reason Bass wants her. She has thought about the scenarios thousands of times, until she recognizes in herself that perhaps she wants him too. Possibly even more. And now there's this little development. But what couod one possibly do with it to turn it to their favor? 

Completely dropping the conversation with Miles she walks back to the table of men, all the while keeping her eyes on Bass. Jared and the men are surprised to see her back so quickly but they are even more surprised when she points down to one of the Ranger's pants.

“What do you want for those?”

The Ranger looks down at his uniform an immediately spots what she has her eyes on. “My cuffs?” 

It doesn't take very much effort or time to get the handcuffs off the Ranger.

It doesn't take very much effort or time for a plan to come in place to put Bass exactly where she wants him.

The next night she goes downstairs to the bar earlier than usual. Miles and Bass are finishing up a meeting with Blanchard in a room upstairs so it gives her a little time to put her plan in motion. There are a few women and men that start to trickle in that she recognizes from last night. Patting down the cuffs in her inside breast pocket and a packet of a little something extra she payed a hefty price for this morning she makes her way into the throng of people.

She charms her way into a group of women after impressing them with her stories of how she escaped from a conscription boat when she was seventeen. It helps that a few of them are eyeing her like a piece of meat. She's never considered being with a woman before but the way the red-head across the table is looking at her makes Charlie uneasy. After the compliments and questions get put on the back burner she decides now is the best time to start.

“You know those two good-looking guys who sit at the bar every night?”

They do. And it doesn't really surprise her that they have no idea who they are. A few of them mention that they'd be willing to follow them anywhere for a nIghtThe next few lies come out her mouth way too easily. She tells the women that the two men at the bar are secretly gay.

One of them shakes her head in disbelief.

“Well have you ever seen one of them? Just one without the other? I shouldn't even have to mention how they finish each others sentences.”

“Well shit.” An older woman says now suddenly downtrodden.

“How do you know?” One of the younger girls asks. “Maybe they're just friends. I never see them turning down any of the women at the bar.

“True,” Charlie nods. “But they don't really go after any of them either. Beards.” She shrugs her shoulders and lets the new information marinate the minds of the women surrounding her.

A couple minutes later she leaves the table of ladies with implanted thoughts of two extremely gay men who haven't seemed to step foot out of the closet.

Across the room she finds another small group of women laughing over a bottle of wine. By the time she's done with them she has them believing that Bass is newly married and likes to cheat on his wife when he goes out. 

“But I didn't see a ring.” One of them frowns.

“Do you really think he could afford one?” Charlie smirks.

As she walks away from the group of women she can hear them muttering words of infidelity and how a broke man shouldn't be wasting his earnings at the bar.

Half an hour later the rumors have crossed paths and mixed into something new and sometimes worse. Not one single female in this bar will be approaching or falling for Bass' charm tonight. A cuckoo clock on the wall alerts her that it's nearly time her uncle and Bass started to make their way downstairs to the bar.

Until then she sits and waits for her masterpiece to unfold.

☺


	2. Waiting to Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her uncle would say, payback is bitch and karma is her indulgent mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Not beta'd at all.

Charlie has made herself a cozy little lookout corner in the darkest spot of the bar. She's been listening to the rumors expand and blow up in the past few minutes. They have twisted into some pretty awful stories and she'll admit it, she feels a little guilty. But she supposes Bass should have realized that she would come up with a plan of retaliation sooner or later.

As her uncle would say, payback is bitch and karma is her indulgent mistress.

It is exactly 9:13 when her uncle walks in with Bass swaggering in behind him. Now that she has time to focus on Bass she notices that he takes a quick look around the room. Her smile widens as he focuses on the table of women that came in last night. He nods at them and then turns around to take a seat at the bar. He completely misses the glares and looks of distrust thrown at him as he orders a few fingers of bourbon. Charlie snorts at the man's obliviousness of the situation.

He and Miles chat with the bartender for a few minutes as they sip their liquor. She sits up straighter in her chair when she notices a large tattooed man approach the two. He has a nice smile and they all shake hands as they introduce themselves. Charlie watches for a while, curious because up until now there hasn't been any men willing to start up a conversation with Miles or Bass since they came here. She guesses they might have been too intimidated by their presence.

And then it happens. 

She nearly jokes on her whiskey sour when the man gives him an obvious once over which leaves Bass frowning. She can't hear anything being said over the acoustic band on the other side of the room but Bass and Miles begin to vehemently shake their heads no while pointing at each other. Bass points to a group of ladies and uses his hands to make the shape of an hour-glass before shaking his head again and then pounding back the contents in his glass. More heated words are exchanged with the tattooed man before the guy puts his hands up in a sign of offense and walks away to join his buddies at another table. Bass has a permanent scowl on his face and snaps at the bartender to bring him another drink. Charlie smiles from her corner. She had no idea anyone would come on to him after the rumor was spread but she's already pleased with herself after seeing its results.

As the night draws to an end she catches him making eyes at several women. Most of them turn their back on him and a few of them downright glare at him. When a woman stands next to him at the bar to order a drink Charlie cringes as she watches the woman completely shut Bass down. He's left with his mouth hanging open and a disbelieving look of shock on his face as the woman struts away. It really is an entertaining sight. The woman is just his type. A platinum blonde with boobs busting out the top of her low cut shirt. Bass is one of the most charming and manipulative people she knows, so watching him lay on the moves with no results empowers Charlie to make her next move. She weaves her way through the crowd to the bar and stops at Miles' side to watch the rest of the scene play out.

“Okay. Seriously. What is it?” Bass asks the woman with anger. “You were sending me I-wanna-fuck-you looks all of last night. What gives?”

“You're married!” She shoves him in the shoulder hard enough to push his back into the bar. "And you you have starving children at home!"

“What the hell? I'm not married, sweetheart. If I was I'd be in bed with a wife. Not trying to pick-up an obviously frigid bitch like you.” Bass hisses at her. Charlie bites her lips to staunch the laugh erupting from her throat. She is surprised when Bass follows the woman to a table of women. In seconds he's arguing with over half the females in the bar.

“Trust me! I'm not gay!” He bellows to a woman in a red dress who rolls her eyes at him.

Miles looks down and catches the grin on Charlie's face. “Do you have anything to do with this?” He stretches his arm out and gestures to Bass and the women on the other side of the bar. “Because I feel like you might have a very large role in it.”

“You really want to know the answer to that? It would probably make you my accomplice and I doubt you want that.” She quirks and eyebrow at him. Miles turns to look back at Bass and the group of women. They are all yelling at him and one older lady throws her drink directly in his face. Miles' face scrunches up as he takes in the sight of a tense Bass, trying to reign in his anger before he explodes.

“You're right. I don't want to know about any of this. In fact I'm going up to bed now. I'd rather not get involved in the rivalry you two have going on.” He finishes his drink and pats her on the head before walking away, casting one look back at Bass throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

Charlie takes this as the time to sweetly ask the bartender for two glasses with a hefty amount of bourbon in each. once the bartender turns away and goes back to his task she looks around the room to make sure no one notices as she pulls the packet of powder out of her breast pocket and dumps it in one of the glasses. She dips her finger into the drink and mixes it up. It's not much but it will be enough to disorientate him long enough to get him upstairs. Just as she turns around to face the crowd she finds Bass stalking back to the bar. His shoulders are tense and the brooding expression on his face is familiar. 

She slides the mixed drink to him across the counter with a beatific smile.

“You look like you could use one. Rough night?”

“I honestly have no idea what's going on in this town.” He sighs and grabs the glass, absent-mindedly running his fingers in a circle around the rim. She eyes the drink like a bomb, willing him to shoot it back and get it over with.

“Looks like you're striking out with the ladies tonight. Must be scaring them away with your unappealing ladykiller skills.”

“No I'm not.” He says with acid. “Because there are no ladies here.” Bass gazes out at the crowd over his shoulder and glares at a table of women, muttering something about stupid bitches. He looks so much like a child pouting that it makes her quietly snort. When he looks at her she shrugs her shoulders. Her brows raise when he throws back the drink in one gulp. It will probably hit him all at once in a few seconds. Until then she'll have to buy her time.

“So tell me more about this REO Speedwagon?”

It's the perfect question to ask because his face suddenly lights up as he delves into the subject of music and rock and roll. She listens attentively and laughs every once in a while because Bass truly is funny and it's hard not to interact with him when he tells a story. As he goes into the topic of the Rolling Stones his words slow down and he begins to rest his head in his arms at the bar while he talks.

“I think I need to go upstairs, Charlotte.” He murmurs into his folded arms. Bass doesn't make a move to get up. 

“You know you're still at the bar, right?”

“Yeah. Just give me a second.”

“C'mon.” She pats his back and pulls him up into a sitting position. “I'll help you upstairs.” 

He slides out of the stool and heavily leans against her. Charlie immediately stiffens when he buries his nose into her neck and inhales like an animal relishing his next meal. The hot breath he exhales hits her neck and she can't help but to clench her fingers into his leather jacket. A familiar feeling of raw heat hits her core when he hangs his head down and leans his forehead on her breasts as they approach the stairway.

“Charlotte we have to get out of here.” He slurs. His voice has taken on a deep pitch that makes Charlie want to rip his clothes off on the stairs and have her way with him. “Someone drugged me and they are probably waiting to get the drop on me.”

“Yeah, I highly doubt that. Nobody knows who we are. I think that was part of Blanchard's plan.” He lurches forward and they nearly fall backward as she tries to steady him.

“Fine. Get me to my room.”

Getting Bass the rest of the way upstairs was probably one of the most dangerous things she's ever done. They way she swayed under his weight was incredibly hot and scary. They almost tumbled down the steps twice. When they reached his room down the hallway she props him up against the wall and frisks him, searching for his little silver key. After poking her hands in all pockets of his jacket she frowns and looks up to find his head tilted down, eyes closed, with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Pocket. In my jeans.” 

“Which pocket?” Charlie narrows her eyes up at him. He shrugs his shoulders and grins even harder. She looks down at his faded and perfectly fitted jeans, running her hands along the rough fabric along the front of his thighs. No indention of a key, but he does feel the need to thrust his hips toward her sweaty palms.

“Back pocket then?” He grins and wiggles his eyebrows at her then arches off the wall to give her room. She tilts her head at his obvious flirtation and steps in closer to reach her arms around him and fish for a key in his back pockets. Charlie tries not to notice the firmness of his ass but it's kind of hard when he's grinding it into her fingers while she slips her hands into his pockets. “Feeling a little frisky there, Bass?”

“Who is frisking whom, Charlotte?” He taunts her.

She finds the key in the bottom of his right pocket. He smirks down at her when she rolls her eyes up at him. When she opens the door she takes a look around the room, trying to find the perfect spot for the next part of her plan. The old iron rod bed frame is the perfect place. She steps back out into the hall land drags him into the moonlit room by his shirt. As he stumbles to the bed and settles into a pillow on his stomach she waits for him to pass out. 

Charlie lights a candle on the nightstand of the bed and turns around to compare his rooms to hers. He has a trunk, similar to hers. It probably has his swords and gun in it, and a few spare sets of clothing. The second she hears him snore she locks the door and approaches the bed. He's going to be knocked out for a solid hour at the very least so she doesn't exactly have to be careful or quiet as she shoves him over onto his back. He groans as her hands digs into his sides.

Bass is all soft and sweet in his sleep. He doesn't look like the overprotective dad of her enemy, doesn't look like the man who ruled an entire republic until it drove him crazy with paranoia, he doesn't look like the savior who pulled her out of a fire fight, or the guy who has been sending her heated looks promising fun nights when her family wasn't looking. Instead the two little creases between his brows have disappeared, his lips are no longer twisted into a snarl or a charming smile. Deadly hands lie at his sides, not clenched into fists as he bites his tongue. Bass is relaxed and receptive to anything she decides to do to him.

He is completely at her will and she finds that she likes it. Charlie digs the handcuffs out of the breast pocket of her jacket and then takes it off and throws it over a chair at a desk tucked into a corner of the room. She leans over him and strings the handcuffs between the bars. Bass doesn't make a sound or pull away from her when she lifts his dead weight arms over his head and binds him to the bed by his wrists. 

Now she sits on the edge of the bed, watching him dream and waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? I'm making you wait too. ;)


	3. Handcuffs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don't have the right to control what I do. You don't get to make those decisions, Bass. But you could if you wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's un-beta'd, you silly goose. 
> 
> Since it is finally Dave's birthday I decided to finally post the last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.

After an hour has passed Bass becomes more fidgety in his sleep. Charlie supposes this is greatly due to the discomfort of having his arms hung over his head and chained to the headboard. Every once in a while a loud snore would make her look up or he would try to turn on to his side but he would just go back into the state of sleep as if there were nothing wrong. She knows the only reason he hadn't woken up kicking and screaming and demanding he be unchained was because the drugs coursing through his system. Just a little bit, not enough to do any damage or make him lose memory. Just enough to hit the sweet spot and cause him to go foggy and unsteady. It had worked just as the man behind the bar said it would. And now, as she watches him, that restless sleep is coming to an end.

 

He pulls on his arms and the headboard shakes and scrapes against the wall. He groans and pulls even harder and stops as he looks up at his wrists and finds himself cuffed to the bed. She bites back a laugh as he flings his hips about and shakes his shoulders and kicks his feet while he growls in anger. Bass immediately stops at the sound of her laugh and tips his head up to find her standing at the foot of the bed.

“Charlotte? What the fuck is happening?” His question is breathless as his chest starts heaving up and down. Charlie frowns down at him.

“Well, for starters, you're chained to your bed.” Her head tilts to the side with worry. “Are you having an anxiety attack or are you just freaking out?”

He looks around the room and relaxes as he realizes she is the only one with him. “Well since I'm chained to my bed I think freaking out would be a perfectly normal reaction.” He snaps at her as she comes to sit next to him on the side of the bed. It dips under her weight. He tries to recollect the memory of how this happened but all he can think of is Charlie pulling him up the stairs. He wasn't feeling very well before that either though so anything that happened to him would have had to occurred at the bar. He'd been holding his drinks all night. Except for one. Charlie catches the moment his brain hits the right track and she smiles down at him imploringly.

“Something wrong?” She taunts him lightly.

“Did you… did you slip me a mickey?” Charlie laughs down at him. The disbelief in his voice is adorable. She's brought his and another government down to its knees, killed hundreds of men in battle and on covert missions, stole a freaking train, and saved his life countless times but he doesn't think she'd slip something in his drink? As if that was too immoral of her. His face takes on a strange and twisted look of understanding. “Oh my God, you did.” 

“Yup.” She sounds with a pop of her lips. As she looks down at him it seems as if he's trying to process what's happening to him, to figure out if he's in danger or if he should be asking more questions. Until he starts asking them she refuses to give him the answers he wants. Instead she just gives him a smile. He decides to glare at her and issue commands before seeking answers. 

“Get theses cuffs off me right now.” It comes out as a growl and he sounds every bit the chained animal waiting to attack. He makes a show of how pissed off he is by pulling on the headboard, making it bang into the wall with a terrible thud. They both shake on the bed from his movements.

“I can't do that.” She says with a sorry smile. He tilts a brow at her.

“Do you have the key?” He asks slowly.

“Yes.” She nods her head.

“If you don't uncuff me right now I'll scream.” He threatens her. Charlie can't help her reaction. She laughs at him as she get up from the bed and looks down at him with something sinister behind her eyes. He can see it, it makes his bones vibrate with fear and anticipation. 

“Why? So Miles can run in and save you?” Her head tilts down to the front of his pants. She'd noticed the erection the second she got up from the bed. “Or maybe that's exactly what you want?” Charlie narrows her eyes at him with a question. 

Bass watches Charlie as she stalks around the bed, dark blue eyes never leaving him. And then it finally hits him that he may be in some sort of trouble with her. This isn't the sarcastic, quick-witted young woman he'd come to know. The woman watching him now is something else entirely. This is a different Charlie and she vibrates with such an intensity to the point he can feel her on top of him. The way she walks is slow and every footstep is steady and quiet against the hard wood of the floor. He has never felt hunted in his entire life until this moment. From the dark energy pouring out of her eyes he knows she's been hunting him all night, he just never saw it coming until she had him ensnared in her trap. 

Bass measures his breaths and counts them until they are not pushing and pulling his chest with pain. He knows Charlie would never hurt him. She's had every opportunity to kick him down when his back was turned but instead she decided to watch it and guard it. In fact he's pretty sure she's been thinking about him more than she ought to. “Fine.” He says calmly. “You got me chained to the fucking bed for a reason. What's going on?” 

“Sucks doesn't it?” She asks lightly. Charlie leans against the cold window pane and looks out into the night. People are still milling about but not much. She watches as a few of them stagger off drunk down the street.

“What? Being chained to the bed?” He asks with a smile. She can't see him behind her but she can hear the grin in his voice. “It only sucks because nothing fun is happening. Of course I don't think anything fun could happen in this podunk backwater hick town.” He watches her as she turns from the window to look at him. There is a strange tilt to her lips and she looks beautiful. Bathed in the candlelight and the beams of the moon shining in through the second story window. The pinkish-tanned color of her skin glows under the flame and her eyes are so dark they don't even look blue anymore. Suddenly the tilt of her lips looks more mischievous than anything. “Let me guess- you know something.”

“Oh yeah, Bass.” She says slowly with a quirk of her brow. “I know a lot of things.” Charlie walks back to the foot of the bed and looks down at him, he wants to roll his eyes at the look of superiority she's exuding over him as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I know that you threatened to kill those guys downstairs if they so much as looked at me.” Charlie watches as the calm that has just washed over his body fizzles out on a heartbeat. His mouth tightens in a straight line and he looks away into the corner of the room at nothing. She lets out a huff and rolls her eyes as he now has obviously decided to bite his tongue and ignore her existence. It's not the first time she's seen him back off after something is on the verge of happening. Whatever that something may be. 

Well she's decided he no longer gets the option to opt out of this thing anymore. Charlie toes off her boots and climbs onto the bed. She looks down at his obviously painful erection and decides to cut him some slack as she swings her leg over his midsection and sits on his stomach. He gives her no reason to believe she has any impact on him, still looking into the corner of the room, except for the tensing of his body and the barely there push of his hips when she settles upon his stomach. She leans forward and grabs his jaw with both hands, turning it until he has no choice but to look up at her and face her head on. Her nails dig into his beard hard enough to leave red mark on his face. When they make eye contact the features on her face softens. “You don't have the right to control what I do. You don't get to make those decisions, Bass. But you could if you wanted to.” She lets the sentence hang in the air between them. He swallows thickly underneath her.

“Meaning what, exactly?” He rasps out. Charlie knows she has his attention now so as she lets go of his face she runs her fingers lightly down his neck until they reach his chest and she uses her arms to prop herself up.

“Meaning if you want me all you have to do is ask.” She whispers. Her words have a certain effect on him. They make his pulse speed up and his heart beat so rapidly in his chest that he can hear it in his ears. However he knows there is a catch. There is always a catch because nothing could ever go that well for him. He waits for it. “But I'm not going to let you go once I have you all to myself.” Its not the catch that he is expecting by far. Charlie Matheson will never cease to amaze him. She can tell she took him for a loop by the confused expression on his face. It makes her swell with pride when she can one up him. 

His breath catches in his throat when she leans back and peals her shirt and bra over her head, throwing it somewhere into the nothing of the room. The pink, pebbled flesh of her nipples beg to be bit and he can do nothing but groan at the thought of her having this control over him. Just by sitting topless on top of him.

“Charlotte, uncuff me right now.” He says again. His words are different this time. They are not filled with worry, but instead want. He wiggles underneath her hands as they trail down the sides of his midsection and come to rest on the hem of his shirt. 

“Like I said before; I can't do that.” She looks him in the eyes as she shakes her head. Her words anger him and he bites his lower lip and pulls on the rods of the headboard, shaking them as he bangs it into the wall with a caged fury. The way she shook over him, bumping her ass into his erection makes him ready to scream at her. She scoots down his body to sit directly over his cock and grinds down on him as she pushes his shirt up as far as she can. The predatory look that paints her face as she looks down at his chest scares him. She leans over to take a nipple in her mouth and he actually does scream as she bites down on it as hard as she can. His only thought is how he never knew she was such a monster as he can feel her hot breath and grinning teeth against his pec. 

“Am I going to need a safe word for this?” He pants. Worry evident in his tone makes her darkly laugh against him. When she leans up to look down into his eyes he knows he's fucked. She lowers her lips to his and bites down, pulling at his lower lip until he can taste the coppery warmth of his own blood filling his mouth. She licks at it between his gums like a starving animal and then pulls away to kiss a bloody trail up his jaw to his ear. 

“You don't get a safe word.” Her hand slithers between them to make expert work at divesting him of his buckle and she slides her way into his jeans to cup him through his cotton underwear. Fingernails biting into his dick. The second he gasps with pain she lets up and rubs him as soothingly as one can rub a painful erection. “You'll be done when I'm finished with you, Bass.” 

She leans back and scoots down his legs to push his pants and underwear down to his boots. She tilts her head to take in the size of his cock. The purple head and long length of him protruding from a patch of dark curls. His blood drying around her mouth makes her look like some kind of succubus. “Let me touch you,” He whispers. Her eyes shoot back up to him as she takes him in her hand and gives him a too slow pump that makes him roll his hips in her hands to urge her to go faster. “Please, please, please- I'm begging you.” His head tilts down to watch her as she takes a long lick of him from base to head. He rolls his hips towards her hot mouth and she has to hold him down when she takes his head in between her lips. “Holy fucking hell,” he moans. Bass pulls at the handcuffs again. Shaking them as he fights against the urge to bury his fingers in her hair to force her to take him in further. With every slow bob of her head she takes him in deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth and he twitches every time she roughly scrapes the top of her teeth on his cock as she pulls away with a gag. His eyes screw shut as the line between pain and pleasure suddenly becomes blurred. She pulls away from him with a wet pop of her lips and his cock hits his stomach, just as the need to empty himself inside her arises. His head tilts up to look at her with hate as she leans back to nonchalantly shrug her shoulders. 

“Pisses you off when you can't get what you want, right?” She says with the most teasing tone he's ever heard part from her now wet and puffy lips. 

“I swear to God, once I'm out of these handcuffs you're going to be in a world of trouble.” He bites at her, watching as she leans back and sits up on her knees to push her pants and panties down her thighs. He groans in pain when she lays flat over his erection to kick them off at the foot of the bed. But as she licks and nibbles her wet way up his chest he comes to a realization. “It was you wasn't it? Who told those people all that shit?” The grind of her wet mound against his cock tell him he's right. 

“Maybe next time you don't fuck around with my life and I won't feel the need to fuck around with yours.” She whispers into his throat. He whimpers when he feels her warm hand wrap around his length again. Charlie laughs at the pathetic whimper he gives off as she rubs the head of his cock against her wet slit. “Got it?” She snaps down at him, squeezing just a little too hard. His shoulders shake and the bed rattles and squeaks. 

“Please for the love of God, just fuck me.” He pleads breathlessly underneath her. And then she lightly kisses his throat. It is warm and full of devotion, unlike the hot and painful kisses he received earlier, and he knows she will take care of him. He sighs he she slides herself over him and rocks over his hips until he's completely inside her. He toothily grins up at her when she unintentionally lets out a small moan. Its the most beautiful thing he's heard in his entire life, it sounds like a perfect prayer. She sits on him for a moment and trails red lines down his chest with her nails as her hands come to rest above his abs. She pushes off of him and the first roll she makes sends stars above him and then the second roll of her hips nearly makes him cry with the ache. “Faster, stop messing with me Charlotte.” He demands. And then she obeys and it is the most wonderful feeling coursing through his body.

With every lift she squeezes herself around him and her eyes screw shut as she slams her cervix back down on his cock. His chest tightens and his breathing becomes erratic. He doesn't bother asking to be released so he can bite and palm her tits, he knows the answer by now. She keens above him as she moves more forcefully, making the bed squeak and shake beneath them. Just when the edges of his vision start to become black and spotty she picks up the pace, making sweat drip down the length of her body in little wet beads. He wants to lick them. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh fuck, yes.” She whimpers above him, taking her pleasure from his cock while she reaches down to rub fast little circles over her clit. The sight of it makes him come so hard he yells and blacks out. He can feel her twitching and shaking over him as the force of her orgasm takes over her body. 

Then the room is quiet again all but for the sounds of their heavy breathing. She uses his shirt, bunched up around his chest, to pull her sweat-soaked body up the length of him and he sighs as he feels himself soften and slip out of her dripping pussy. This time when she looks down at him her eyes are pale blue and her lip is bleeding from when she bit down on it while she rode him. The huntress-like look in her eyes has softened and all that is left is a question. He knows his answer.

“Okay then, I completely surrender to you, Charlotte. I'm entirely yours.” His words come out in a fast breathless whisper that she will remember until the day she dies. Bass finds this was the right thing to say as she lightly pecks at his lower lip until he opens for her. The kiss is the softest kind he's shared with anyone and it means more than anything he's ever shared with anyone too. He licks at her lip until he finds the tangy spot where she bit through it and rubs his tongue over the crack soothingly. Charlie's hand digs into the back of his curly hair as she lifts his head off the pillow to taste him more fully. Her tongue languidly sweeps across his teeth and touches his tongue until he moans and she pulls away to climb off of him to leave the bed. His soul calls out for her with vibrations when the warmth of her smallness leaves him. 

She goes to the bedside table under the candle and digs around a drawer until she pulls out a shiny key. Charlie leans across the bed to unchain him and he takes the opportunity to kiss the swell of her breast while he kicks off his boots and pants. The second she frees him he rips off his shirt and jacket and pulls her down. She doesn't have a chance to react when he sweeps her back onto the bed and rolls her underneath him. He likes the look of shock he receives from her.

“But just so we're clear,” He warns from above her, pushing the sweat-matted caramel curls out of her face. “You're entirely mine too.”

“I always have been.” She whispers in the most loving voice he's ever had directed at him. He nods and grabs a corner of the blanket, turning over and rolling them tightly into a warm burrito of sweaty limbs and body heat. They sleep in peace that night, knowing they are wrapped in the arms of someone who loves them, understands them and will never leave them alone.

 

Someone who surrenders to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed the Topsy Turvy challenge. You all had wonderful stories and I hope you enjoyed reading mine as much as I enjoyed yours.  
> Have a wonderful night you vigilantes of love ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I feel so baaad for Bass.  
> Happy Friday you glorious mountain goat shepards.  
> (The goat being the Charloe fandom as a whole)


End file.
